A display to be used outdoors is required to achieve favorable display characteristics, even if it is used in an environment such as that in sunlight where the display receives a large amount of incident light from outside the display. Meanwhile, a wiring of the display is required to achieve a low resistance and required to be processed easily. An aluminum (Al) alloy responsive to these requirements has been used in many cases as a metal to form the wiring.
However, an aluminum alloy has a high reflectance. Hence, if the display is used in an environment where the display receives a large amount of incident light from outside the display, the incident light reflects off a wiring made of the aluminum alloy, failing to achieve favorable display characteristics.
In response, provision of an antireflection film on the aluminum alloy wiring has been considered with the intention of reducing reflection of light to enter the display from a display surface. As an example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-79240 discloses an antireflection film composed of an aluminum film and an aluminum nitride film.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-123672 discloses a conductor structure including an aluminum alloy film containing nickel and nitrogen as an upper film.
As described above, if the wiring is composed of a conductive film such as an aluminum alloy film, incident light reflects off a surface of the conductive film due to a high reflectance on the surface of the conductive film, failing to achieve favorable display characteristics.